Manque
by Strawy
Summary: En se réveillant un matin, Peyton se rend compte de quelque chose...   One-shot.


_Il me manque quelque chose._ En se réveillant elle fit ce simple constat. Le manque qu'elle pensait avoir comblé en revenant à Tree Hill semblait être de retour. En rentrant elle avait vite compris qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Revenir pour Lucas après coup lui avait paru idiot, elle avait cru que c'était lui qui manquait à sa vie. Mais en le revoyant elle avait juste été indifférente. Elle avait même été heureuse pour lui quand elle apprit qu'il sortait avec Lindsay. Cependant, en revenant ce manque avait disparu. Elle avait cru alors que ses amis et la ville où elle avait grandi lui avait juste manqué et qu'en revenant tout était désormais résolu. Mais peu à peu ce manque bizarre était revenu, sans qu'elle su en trouver la cause.

Elle se tourna vers son réveil sur la table de nuit. 8h07. Elle décida de se lever car même si elle avait encore du temps devant elle, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir.

Elle roulait doucement vers l'aéroport dans sa vieille Comet qu'elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Un temps elle avait pensé la faire venir à Los Angeles mais quand elle avait vu quelle galère c'était pour se déplacer en voiture là bas, elle avait simplement laissé tomber l'idée. Arrêtée à un feu rouge, elle regarda l'heure sur son portable. 12h44. Elle serait même en avance. Elle savait que Brooke tirerait un peu la tête quand elle verrait la voiture, elle qui préférait rouler dans sa BMW mais elle s'en accommoderait. Elle espérait que Brooke n'aurait pas à repartir de sitôt à New York. Cette semaine avait été un peu trop calme à son goût sans son éternelle acolyte. En tournant la tête, elle vit un graffiti sur le mur à sa droite, une phrase était taguée avec une écriture élégante. Peyton n'y avait encore jamais prêté attention et fut surprise, il était pourtant dur à rater et différait tellement des autres gribouillis qu'on pouvait habituellement voir sur les murs. _Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. _Elle savait que c'était une citation d'un philosophe français dont elle avait oublié le nom, qu'elle avait vaguement étudié en cours de littérature étrangère, mais elle avait toujours aimé cette phrase. A ce moment précis cela lui rappela sa réflexion du matin.

Elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle lui avait tellement manqué pendant cette semaine d'absence. Choc. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. C'était donc ça ? Avec Brooke dans ses bras elle se sentit à nouveau elle-même. Comme si tout irait bien. Elle relâcha son étreinte doucement et lui offrit un grand sourire. Elle fit la conversation à Brooke de manière semi-automatique, l'esprit englué dans une profonde réflexion. Etait-elle amoureuse... _de Brooke_ ?

Soudain tout se mis en place dans son esprit, chaque petit détail collecté inconsciemment, comme gardé précieusement pour le jour de la grande révélation afin de lui envoyer en pleine face la réalité. Oui, Peyton était amoureuse de Brooke. A cette admission silencieuse l'air lui devint difficile. Très difficile. Mais quelque chose la tira de sa pensée.

-P. ? T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Toi aussi Blondie ! C'était vraiment trop horrible de devoir gérer Bitchtoria ! Elle me pousse à bout un peu plus à chaque fois. Je sais pas comment elle fait !

-Vire la ?

-Ce serait tellement le pied !

_Je me sens tellement bien_. Peyton se rendit compte qu'elle avait été malheureuse toute la semaine sans Brooke. Les deux filles étaient allongées sur le canapé en train de regarder un film choisi par Brooke. La blonde n'était pas vraiment fan des goûts cinématographiques de son amie mais à vrai dire, elle était plus occupée à caresser doucement les cheveux de son amie et à profiter du moment présent, de l'avoir près d'elle, rien que pour elle, plutôt que de vraiment suivre le film. Peu à peu, elle sentit la brune s'endormir dans son étreinte. A ce moment précis, Peyton était vraiment heureuse. Un bonheur simple qui donne l'impression que tout se passera bien dans la vie.


End file.
